I Just Have a Heart
by FandiniLee
Summary: Hari – hari kelabu Winwin terus berlanjut, seiring dengan wajah lelahnya yang terus muncul setiap paginya akibat kejadian di trotoar seminggu yang lalu. Dan sampai sekarang Jaehyun tidak pernah tahu tentang hal itu! Jaehyun yang terus membohonginya, dan Winwin selalu mempercayainya! Songfic Mytha – Aku Cuma Punya Hati! Jaewin! slight Yuwin! RnR please!


Warning : Gaje, YAOI, OOC, alur berantakan, dll.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

 _"Eeum.. mianhae, aku tidak bisa menjemputmu. Tiba - tiba saja aku ada pertemuan dengan dosen, kau bisa pulang sendiri, kan?"_

"Kenap-"

.

TUT... TUT... TUT...

.

Winwin menarik ponsel yang menempel di telinga kanannya dan memandang benda mungil itu dengan sendu.

Kekasihnya _-Jaehyun-_ baru saja menelponnya, mengatakan jika dia tidak bisa menjemputnya karena ada urusan mendadak dengan dosen. Dia baru menelpon setelah hampir satu jam Winwin menunggunya di halte dekat kampusnya.

Hhh…

Winwin menghela napas lelah.

Lagi - lagi seperti ini.

Lagi - lagi Jaehyun mengingkari janjinya.

Dan lagi - lagi pula, Jaehyun harus berbohong padanya.

Ya, dia tahu jika pemuda itu membohonginya. Jaehyun memang sedang ada janji. Tapi bukan dengan dosennya, seperti yang dia ucapkan tadi. Melainkan dengan selingkuhannya -yang entah keberapa- di luar sana.

Winwin sangat tahu itu.

Karena ini bukanlah yang pertama kalinya Jaehyun membatalkan janjinya. Sudah puluhan bahkan ribuan kali. Jaehyun selalu membatalkan janjinya dengan membohonginya, mengatakan ini dan itu, yang selalu di percayai Winwin.

Jaehyun yang terus membohonginya, dan Winwin selalu mempercayainya.

Dan dia tidak bisa berbuat apa - apa, karena cintanya pada Jaehyun sudah terlalu dalam. Meskipun kenyataannya pemuda itu tidak pernah memakai cintanya untuk Winwin.

Helaan nafas kasar kembali terdengar dari mulutnya. Mencoba untuk meredam gelegak dalam hatinya. Rasanya ingin menangis. Tapi dia tidak mau lagi menangis. Sudah cukup dulu dia memerah air matanya setiap malam hanya karena Jaehyun yang dengan seenaknya membatalkan janji kencan mereka setelah dia menunggunya, ataupun saat Jaehyun berpapasan dengannya di koridor kampus dengan merangkul gadis lain- _mereka satu kampus dan beda fakultas -jaehyun fakultas kedokteran-winwin fakultas seni_. Dia sudah membiasakan perasaannya untuk itu.

Winwin melihat jam di ponselnya.

Pukul 21:35 KST.

Bus terakhir sudah lewat. Dia sengaja melewatkannya karena dia pikir, Jaehyun akan menjemputnya. Tapi sekarang, jika ingin sampai di apartemennya, dia harus berjalan kaki. Dengan jarak dua kilometer. Di tengah udara malam musim dingin. Seorang diri.

Tiba - tiba saja Winwin tersenyum miris.

"Harusnya tadi aku tolak saja tawaran Jaehyun untuk menjemputku," bisiknya lirih.

Merasa dibodohi oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Dan anehnya, hatinya tidak peduli.

.

.

.

.

Cklek.

.

Jder.

.

Dengan langkah lunglai Winwin memasuki apartement sederhananya. Melepas sepatunya. Tas dan mantelnya dia letakkan di sandaran sofa yang setelah itu langsung dia duduki. Winwin menyandarkan tubuhnya, memejamkan matanya. Berusaha menghilangkan sedikit rasa lelah yang menimpa karena berjalan kaki sedari tadi.

Hanya sesaat karena setelah itu dia teringat jika apartemennya masih gelap gulita. Maka dengan enggan pemuda imut itu bangkit dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyalakan tombol lampu.

.

TEK

.

Seketika saja ruangan yang di dominasi warna putih itu terlihat terang. Apartemen itu walaupun sederhana, tapi terlihat sangat bersih dan rapi. Yah, mengingat Winwin sendiri adalah yang orang yang selalu menghendaki segala sesuatunya rapi dan teratur, jadi bukan hal aneh saat melihat apartementnya yang terlihat bersih untuk pemuda seusianya.

Langkah kakinya kemudian membawanya ke kamar mandi yang terletak di ujung kamar tidurnya. Menuju ke wastafel yang cerminnya sudah berembun.

Tangan mungil itu tergerak, menghapus embun di cermin itu dengan sekali usapan. Bayangan wajah lelah dan sendunya langsung muncul di cermin itu. Dia terus menatapnya.

 _Ah, betapa hebat luka yang bisa digoreskan oleh waktu._

Dan saat memandanginya, entah mengapa tiba - tiba wajah Jaehyun berkelebat menggantikan bayangannya sendiri. Membuat perasaannya kembali terasa bergemuruh. Seluruh ingatannya dengan Jaehyun kembali bermunculan di otaknya.

Sejak awal hubungannya dengan Jaehyun, Winwin tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana hubungan sepasang kekasih yang sesungguhnya. Dalam kehidupannya, Jaehyun selalu bertindak sesuka hatinya. Membawa orang lain dalam hubungan mereka. Membuatnya terluka. Tapi meski demikian, rasa cintanya pada Jaehyun membuatnya mampu bertahan dan memaafkan segala perbuatan pemuda tampan itu padanya.

Toh, dia cuma punya hati. Hati yang selalu dia berikan pada Jaehyun dengan tulus. Walaupun Jaehyun tidak pernah membalasnya dengan hati. Setidaknya, belum sampai saat ini.

Hingga sekarang ketika hubungan itu sudah berjalan selama _–entahlah Winwin tidak tahu-_ hampir dua tahun mungkin, Jaehyun masih tetap seperti dulu selalu menyakitinya secara batin dengan selingkuhan - selingkuhannya yang hampir setiap bulan berganti, – _Hei, siapa yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Jung Jaehyun? Pemuda tampan, kaya, pintar, dari fakultas kedokteran_ \- dan sekarang dia sudah biasa dengan semua kelakuan Jaehyun. Walaupun rasa sakit masih kerap menghampirinya, tapi tidak separah dulu. Hanya saja rasa yang lebih menguasai kini adalah rasa lelah. Lelah yang teramat sangat.

Winwin menghidupkan kran di wastafel dan membasuh wajahnya. Menghilangkan semua pikirannya tentang Jaehyun. Ini sudah malam, dan dia tidak mau terus meratapi pemuda itu. Masih banyak kegiatan yang harus dilakukannya besok.

.

.

.

.

Seandainya Winwin menyediakan cukup waktu untuk benar - benar mendengarkan semua desas - desus gadis - gadis yang ada di sekitarnya pagi ini, mungkin telinganya akan terasa panas. Mendengarkan berbagai kalimat sindiran yang ditujukan padanya.

"Ada sesuatu yang berbeda pada seseorang, ketika mulai selingkuh... blablabla.."

"aku kemarin melihat Jaehyun bergandengan tangan dengan Somi. Kau tahu betapa serasinya mereka!"

Hingga satu kata menyebalkan yang ditujukan padanya dengan nada mengejek,

"Kasihan..."

Dan dia memilih untuk menulikan telinganya. Dia tahu jika mereka semua adalah fans - fans Jaehyun yang kebetulan tidak menyetujui hubungannya dengan pemuda itu. Menurut mereka dia itu tidak tahu diri, karena sudah jelas - jelas Jaehyun tidak suka lagi dengannya, tapi pemuda itu masih saja menempel pada Jaehyun.

Berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan ucapan - ucapan penuh gosip yang mengarah padanya, pemuda imut itu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas. Karena dia ada kelas pagi ini, dan tidak mau membuang - buang waktu.

Saat dia sampai di kelasnya yang terletak di lantai dua, ruangan itu masih kosong. Entah dia yang terlalu pagi, atau karena mereka yang kesiangan. Winwin tidak tahu. Dia mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi yang terletak nomor dua dari depan di pinggir jendela. Karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, dia meletakkan kepalanya secara menyamping di atas meja menghadap ke jendela menatap langit yang terlihat cerah.

Mungkin karena saat itu dia terlalu asyik dengan lamunannya, Winwin tidak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang masuk dan mendekatinya.

"Kau kenapa?"

Jaehyun, seseorang yang masuk tadi, tiba - tiba saja sudah bersimpuh di depannya sambil menumpukan kedua tangannya di atas meja dan berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Winwin yang masih tergeletak miring di atas meja.

"Kau di sini,"

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Winwin terdiam sesaat. Mata jernihnya memandang wajah teduh Jaehyun.

"Tidak, tidak ada masalah,"

"Benarkah? Katakan saja jika kau ingin mengatakannya," ujar Jaehyun sambil tersenyum.

Sementara Winwin kembali terdiam. Mendengar ucapan Jaehyun barusan membuatnya berpikir, _'bagaimana aku mengatakannya jika ini tentang dirimu, Jae,'_

"Aniya, aku baik - baik saja,"

Jaehyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada kening Winwin dan mengecupnya lembut. Hanya tiga detik, tapi mampu memberikan efek yang besar untuknya.

 _'Ya Tuhan, kalau saja Jaehyun seperti ini setiap hari,'_

Perlakuan Jaehyun padanya, membuat Winwin merasa begitu berharga. Dia tidak tahu kenapa. Padahal Jaehyun hanya memperhatikannya dan mengecup keningnya, dia sudah merasa sangat bahagia. Mungkin karena selama ini pemuda tampan itu terlalu sibuk dengan selingkuhannya sehingga dia tidak pernah mempedulikan Winwin. Tapi Winwin tidak peduli, karena toh Jaehyun pada akhirnya memperhatikannya juga.

Seperti itulah Winwin. Yang selalu dengan mudahnya luluh akan perlakuan dan rayuan manis Jaehyun. Hingga tidak menyadari jika bisa saja dia setelah ini kembali disakiti oleh pemuda itu.

"Maafkan aku, kemarin aku tidak bisa menjemputmu. Bagaimana kau pulangnya?"

Winwin tersenyum manis, "tidak apa – apa. Lagipula setelah itu busnya langsung muncul di depanku," bohongnya.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu,"

Winwin mengangkat kepalanya dan ganti menyadarkan kepalanya pada lengan Jaehyun yang masih diletakkan di atas meja. Membuatnya merasa ingin terus seperti ini selamanya ketika merasakan Jaehyun juga menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepalanya sendiri.

Drrt.. drrt...

Baru saja Winwin ingin meresapi suasana yang tengah berlangsung ini, ponsel Jaehyun menginterupsi kegiatannya. Winwin langsung bangkit dan menatap kekasihnya yang tengah berbicara serius di ponselnya.

"Ne,"

"..."

"Ne, aku ke sana sekarang,"

Setelah itu Jaehyun memutuskan panggilannya dan memasukan benda putih itu ke saku celananya. Terlihat buru - buru. Winwin punya anggapan, tapi dia tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Siapa, Jae?"

Jaehyun menatap wajah Winwin dalam, seakan berusaha membuatnya mengerti.

"Ada seorang teman yang minta bantuanku. Jadi aku harus kesana segera,"

"Teman?"

"Ne, eeum.. Taeyong. Dia memintaku membantunya mengerjakan tugas. Tak apa kan?"

Winwin mencoba untuk tersenyum. "Tentu saja tidak apa - apa. Dia kan temanmu," _'bahkan jika itu selingkuhanmu. Itu sama sekali tidak apa - apa,'_

"Cepat pergi, dia pasti menunggumu,"

"Arra, aku pergi dulu," Jaehyun lalu berdiri. Tangannya mengelus pipi Winwin lembut sebelum meninggalkannya sendiri di kelas yang sepi.

Winwin menatap punggung Jaehyun yang kemudian menghilang di balik tembok sambil tersenyum miris.

 _'Benarkah itu Taeyong? Bagaimana jika itu Taeyong yang lain?'_

.

"Kau tidak apa - apa? Kau terlihat murung dari tadi," Winwin mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk menatap trotoar di bawahnya.

"Aku baik - baik saja, ada apa?" Yuta menghela napas dan tersenyum lembut, "Aniya,"

Jam kuliah Winwin tidak sampai sore, sehingga dia mau saja saat Yuta, hyungnya di fakultas kedokteran, temannya dan juga teman Jaehyun, mengajaknya pergi ke perpustakaan kota. Katanya dia ingin mencari referensi tambahan untuk tugas makalahnya. Winwin mau diajak karena dia sendiri merasa jenuh. Rutinitasnya hanya di isi seputar kegiatan kampus saja. Sekali - sekali dia juga butuh udara segar.

Dan kini saat pulang dari perpustakaan, mereka tengah berjalan kaki untuk menuju ke halte terdekat. Sambil sesekali melihat - lihat benda menarik yang terpajang di etalase toko sepanjang trotoar itu. Mereka melewati kedai burger, toko baju, gedung bioskop ataupun toko musik.

Winwin mengalihkan pandangannya dari toko musik yang memajang sebuah gitar elektrik berwarna merah ke arah trotoar di seberang jalan. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya, mengamati suasana ramai yang ada di depannya.

Dan dia langsung terpaku ketika sorot matanya menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang menyakitkan.

Saat ini, tepat arah jam sembilan, Winwin melihat seorang pemuda tengah berjalan sembari merangkul seorang gadis cantik sambil tertawa bersama. Pemuda itu kemudian menatap wajah gadisnya yang juga ganti memandang wajah tampannya. Hanya sesaat. Tapi mampu membuat Winwin mematung dengan wajah pucat. Ya, pemuda itu adalah Jaehyun. Dan gadis yang ada di dalam rangkulannya adalah Nayoung, teman satu fakultasnya. Bukan Taeyong seperti yang dia bicarakan tadi.

Benar, Jaehyun memang membohonginya.

Mereka melakukan semua itu terang - terangan di depan umum. Membuat perasaan Winwin terasa panas. Meskipun dia sering menyaksikan bagaimana Jaehyun mempermainkan perasaannya dengan menggandeng orang lain, tapi saat menyaksikan bagaimana dengan lembut Jaehyun memandang gadis itu, seolah menorehkan luka yang tersendiri.

 _'Seharusnya dia melakukan hal itu denganku, bukan dengan gadis itu,'_ batinnya pilu. Bahkan Jaehyunpun tidak pernah memperlakukannya semesra itu di depan umum.

Dia ingin sekali mengamuk. Menyeberang jalan, menghampiri mereka dan menampar pipi Jaehyun sambil mencaci makinya. Tapi itu bukan dia. Semarah apapun dia, Winwin tidak pernah tega melakukan hal itu pada Jaehyun. Tidak akan pernah. Bahkan meski sedang sangat ingin menjerit, dia tidak akan sanggup.

Lalu secara tiba - tiba pemuda itu mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir sang gadis dan mengecupnya lembut. Winwin hanya bisa melihatnya sesaat karena setelah itu sebuah tangan kekar menarik kepalanya untuk mengalihkan pandangannya. Tangan itu, milik Yuta.

Winwin bahkan lupa jika pemuda itu ada di sampingnya. Dia menarik kepala Winwin ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tidak seharusnya kau melihatnya,"

Dalam dekapan Yuta, sekuat tenaga Winwin menahan gemuruh di hatinya. Dia sangat sakit hati, "Hyung.."

Tangan Yuta yang tadinya memegang kepalanya, berpindah merangkul pundaknya, "ayo kita pergi," dan kedua pasang kaki itu melenggang pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Hari – hari kelabu Winwin terus berlanjut, seiring dengan wajah lelahnya yang terus muncul setiap paginya akibat kejadian di trotoar seminggu yang lalu. Dan sampai sekarang Jaehyun tidak pernah tahu tentang hal itu. Hanya Yuta yang menjadi saksi bagaimana beratnya perjuangan Winwin untuk tetap bersikap biasa saja menghadapi semua permainan yang di berikan Jaehyun. Sebisa mungkin Winwin berusaha bersikap tegar. Dan tidak peduli.

Karena menurutnya, masih banyak masa – masa sulit yang harus dihadapinya.

Dan Winwin juga tahu, setelah hari itu, perasaannya pada Jaehyun bagaikan dua sisi mata uang logam. Di satu sisi, dia masih tetap mencintainya seperti dulu. Tapi di satu sisi lagi, ingatannya tentang Jaehyun dan Nayoung seperti cambuk, yang mengingatkannya untuk tetap sakit hati pada pemuda itu.

Tapi yang namanya Winwin, sesakit apapun perasaannya pada Jaehyun, dia tidak akan mampu terus – terusan memperingatkan perasaannya untuk tidak mempedulikan pemuda itu.

Seperti hari ini.

Saat pulang dari kampus tadi, secara tidak sengaja Winwin bertemu dengan Jaehyun. Waktu itu dia tengah menunggu bis di halte biasanya dan secara tiba – tiba Jaehyun muncul dengan mobil hitamnya, mengajaknya ke apartement miliknya. Winwin yang saat itu masih ingat jika dia masih sakit hati, berusaha untuk menolaknya dangan mengatakan jika dia bisa pulang sendiri. Namun bukan Jaehyun namanya jika pemuda itu tidak mampu membuat Winwin luluh dengan rayuan – rayuannya.

Dan hingga akhirnya di sinilah dia sekarang. Berbaring berdua dengan Jaehyun di tepat tidurnya. Keduanya tidur dengan posisi berhadap – hadapan dan Jaehyun memberikan lengannya sebagai bantal untuk kepala Winwin.

Sepasang netra milik Winwin yang semula tertutup, perlahan terbuka, menatap wajah di depannya yang masih memejamkan matanya. Winwin mengamati wajah itu dalam diam. Memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajahnya. Mecoba mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan yang terngiang di kepalanya saat ini, _'Hal apa yang membuatku mampu terus bertahan darimu selama ini, Jae?'_ dan pemuda imut itu langsung mengerti jawabannya.

Cinta.

Satu kata itu terus terpaku di otaknya. Jauh sebelum pertanyaan itu muncul.

Perlahan, Winwin mengangkat tangannya, mengarahkannya ke arah pipi Jaehyun. Mencoba untuk mengelusnya. Tapi ketika tangan itu hanya tinggal 5 senti lagi menyentuh wajahnya, sekelebat bayang wajah Nayoung tiba – tiba muncul di depan matanya. Wajah yang cantik, dan senyum yang penuh percaya diri itu, membuat Winwin mengurungkan niatnya. Rasa sakit itu muncul kembali. Bahkan lebih sakit dibandingkan saat berhadapan dengan selingkuhan – selingkuhan Jaehyun yang terdahulu.

Winwin masih mengontrol perasaannya yang berkecamuk, ketika dia merasakan tangan besar Jaehyun menggenggam tangan mungilnya dan mengarahkan ke pipi pemuda tampan itu. Winwin berusaha untuk menarik tangannya, tapi tangan Jaehyun tetap menggenggamnya dengan erat, "Biarkan seperti ini, sebentar saja,"

Kedua mata Winwin masih tak beralih dari Jaehyun. Menatap wajah tampan itu yang tetap memejamkan matanya. Rasa hangat dari tangan pemuda itu terasa di tangan Winwin yang juga bersentuhan dengan kulit pipi Jaehyun yang lembut. Seharusnya, sentuhan itu bagaikan obat mujarab yang sanggup menggantikan rasa sakit dalam hatinya.

Tapi kali ini berbeda.

Rasanya masih sama.

Sakit.

.

Mereka masih terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing – masing.

Dua kepala, dua pikiran berbeda.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Jaehyun. Winwin tidak tahu. Dan dia tak mau tahu. Karena dia tidak mau terus terbelenggu dengan rasa sakit yang terus menghujam di hatinya.

Kelopak mata Jaehyun tiba – tiba terbuka, menampilkan iris hitam yang tajam. Menatapnya dalam.

Dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja saat Jaehyun mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium bibir Winwin dengan lumatan lembut dan lama. Winwin berusaha mendorong dada Jaehyun, tetapi tangan kanan Jaehyun yang digunakan Winwin sebagai bantal, menahan belakang kepalanya. Dan tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan Winwin yang ada di dadanya. Jaehyun melakukannya dengan hati – hati dan perlahan. Tapi itu sudah mampu menjerumuskan kekuatan Winwin di titik yang paling rapuh.

 _'Jaehyun-ah! Apa yang ada di kepalamu saat kau melakukan hal ini padaku? Apa kau tahu aku terluka?'_

Winwin berusaha menahan getaran hatinya. Ribuan air mata yang mengambang terasa seperti kristal tajam yang menyakiti kedua matanya. Dan tanpa bisa di tahan, salah satu air mata itu berhasil lolos keluar dari kedua matanya yang terpejam. Membuat pemuda yang menciumnya itu tersadar lalu melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap wajah Winwin dengan ekspresi yang sulit di artikan.

Tanpa bicara, Jaehyun mengangkat wajah Winwin. Menatap wajahnya yang masih meneteskan air mata namun tanpa isakan dan tanpa ekspresi. Terlihat seperti sedang melakukan pertarungan besar dari dalam dirinya.

Sebelum Winwin mengatakan apapun, Jaehyun sudah memeluk tubuhnya. Merengkuh kepala Winwin di dadanya.

Sementara Winwin hanya terdiam dalam dekapan Jaehyun. Terlalu lelah untuk menuruti gejolak di hatinya yang memintanya untuk melepaskan pelukan pemuda itu.

Tapi entah hanya ilusi ataukah mimpi karena saat itu dia sudah berada di ambang batas kesadarannya, ketika Winwin membalas pelukan Jaehyun, dia dapat mendengar gumaman yang sangat lirih dari bibir pemuda itu.

"Maafkan aku. Aku sangat mencintaimu,"

.

.

.

Seharusnya Winwin tidak merasa senang saat Jaehyun sudah mulai menunjukan perhatiannya pada pemuda itu. Karena hanya sekedar pelukan dan ciuman yang diberikan Jaehyun, dia sudah mengira jika pemuda itu akan setia padanya. Meskipun tidak setia, paling tidak Jaehyun sudah mau menepati janji yang di buat untuknya. Begitu anggapan Winwin.

Katai saja dia terlalu naïf. Karena selalu menganggap jika Jaehyun pasti akan berubah untuknya. Dan anggapan itu semakin kuat saat Winwin menerima sebuah pesan dari Jaehyun yang isinya ajakan kencan ke taman hiburan pada hari Minggu, jam sepuluh pagi.

Winwin kira, dia akan benar – benar berkencan dengan Jaehyun. Dengan Jaehyunnya saja. Karena itu dengan sepenuh hati, dia berusaha datang lebih awal.

Tapi, ketika dia sudah sampai di sana, dan menunggu Jaehyun selama hampir dua jam lamanya, pemuda itu tidak juga menampakan wujudnya. Namun Winwin tetaplah Winwin. Selama apapun dia menunggu, dan Jaehyun tidak pernah muncul juga di hadapannya, dia tetap yakin jika pemuda itu akan datang.

Bahkan ketika langit sudah mulai akan turun hujan, Winwin masih tetap menunggunya. Khawatir jika nanti Jaehyun datang, dia tidak akan menemukannya.

Dan benar saja, karena tidak lama setelah itu, hujan turun dengan derasnya. Membasahi tubuh Winwin yang hanya berteduh di sebuah pohon kecil. Semua orang mulai berlarian untuk berteduh di tempat yang lebih baik. Tapi dia masih setia di sana dengan kedua tangan yang memeluk dirinya sendiri yang menggigil kedinginan.

Akhirnya dia mulai sadar, selama apapun dia menunggu di sini, pemuda itu tidak akan menemuinya. Dan Winwin juga menyadari jika begitu bodohnya dia yang mau saja dibohongi oleh Jaehyun. Harusnya dia tahu jika sejak awal, Jaehyun tidak mungkin datang untuknya.

Dengan tubuh yang mulai basah kuyub, Winwin melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi baru satu langkah dia berjalan, seseorang menabraknya. Winwin yang lemas karena belum makan apapun sedari pagi, di tambah lagi dengan udara yang dingin, dengan mudah tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang, dan terjatuh.

"Ah! Maafkan aku!" seru orang yang menabraknya tadi. Tapi orang itu tidak menolongnya. Malah terus berlari menerobos hujan.

Perlahan Winwin berdiri. Dan diam di tengah hujan turun yang deras, tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk lari berteduh. Dia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya bertingkah seperti ini. Percuma saja terburu – buru pulang jika tubuhnya sekarang sudah terlanjur basah, begitu pikirnya.

Tapi setelah itu, Winwin merasa jika hujan tidak lagi mengenai tubuhnya. Saat dia mendongakkan kepalanya, sebuah payung transparan menaunginya. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa orang yang memayunginya.

"Yuta-hyung," Yuta tengah berdiri dengan tubuh yang basah kuyub. Karena payung yang sedang dia pegang, dia gunakan untuk memayungi tubuh basah Winwin seluruhnya. Tanpa mempedulikan tubuhnya sendiri yang juga basah kuyup.

Pemuda itu menatap wajah Winwin datar,"Kenapa kau berdiri saja di sini? Hujan – hujan begini? Bagaimana jika kau nanti sakit?"

Winwin terdiam.

"Dia tidak datang," ujar Yuta lagi.

"Ne?"

"Dia baru saja meneleponku, katanya dari tadi dia tidak bisa menghubungimu. Dia ingin mengatakan jika tiba – tiba ada urusan penting,"

"Kau datang ke sini, hujan – hujan begini hanya untuk memberitahuku itu?" Winwin menatap Yuta tidak percaya.

Sementara Yuta, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Winwin. Justru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Kau lihat penguin itu?" Yuta menunjuk ke sebuah kandang penguin yang berisi sekitar sepuluh sampai sebelas ekor penguin. Mereka terlihat saling bergantian keluar masuk kolam yang airnya mulai meluap.

Winwin menatap penguin – penguin tersebut.

"Ini seperti yang kuberi tahukan padamu sebelumnya. Kau tahu ketika penguin jantan ingin membesarkan mereka yang muda, dia tidak akan pergi dari sisi mereka. Sementara jantan melindungi telur, betina pergi mencari makanan dan juga pasangan baru," jeda sejenak dikalimatnya.

"Tak peduli seberapa besar rasa lapar mereka atau bagaimana sengit cuaca, jantan akan tinggal di sana untuk melindungi telur,"

"tapi sepertinya penguin betina tidak menyadari seberapa besar pengorbanan penguin jantan untuk menjaga telur – telurnya. Karena tepat setelah penguin betina pulang mencari makan, di juga membawa pasangan barunya ke sarang dan mengusir jantan yang lama. Dan penguin jantan yang lama akan pergi dengan suka rela dan mencari lagi betina baru,"

"Dia hebat kan? Bisa begitu saja pergi, tanpa merasakan bagaimana rasanya sakit hati. Berbeda dengan manusia, yang akan merasakan sakit…" –Yuta mengalihkan pandangannya ke Winwin yang masih fokus dengan penguin – penguin di situ- "…saat orang yang sangat di sayanginya, yang selalu berusaha dia jaga, ternyata lebih menyukai orang lain," Winwin terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan Yuta. Walaupun tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataannya, dia mencoba untuk tersenyum dan memandang balik wajah tampan Yuta. "Terima kasih, hyung,"

"Jangan dipikirkan," Yuta kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya.

.

Hujan masih turun dengan deras. Tapi sepertinya kedua manusia yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya masing – masing itu enggan untuk beranjak. Sekedar untuk berteduh. Dan tangan Yuta masih setia memegang payung yang kini juga dia gunakan untuk melindungi tubuhnya. Berdua dengan Winwin.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tahu jika Jaehyun tidak akan datang. Aku bisa merasakannya,"

Giliran Yuta yang memandang Winwin bingung.

"Tapi aku terus saja meyakinkan diriku, jika dia akan datang. Dia pasti akan kemari,"

"Bodoh sekali. Selama ini dia selalu berbohong, aku mempercayainya. Dia melukaiku, aku tidak peduli. Dia meninggalkan aku, dan aku tetap di sini. Bahkan ketika dia dengan yang lain, aku tetap setia. Meskipun aku melakukan semua ini atas dasar cinta padanya, tapi aku sangat lelah. Sedikit pun aku tidak bahagia, aku tidak akan pernah bahagia. Aku akan hidup seperti ini untuk selamanya. Bahkan jika aku mati, dia pasti tidak akan merasa sedih." Satu air mata turun dari kedua mata Winwin, disusul dengan air mata yang lainnya. Sementara Yuta hanya memandang wajah Winwin dengan ekspresi yang sulit di artikan.

"Dia bertanya padaku, apa aku baik – baik saja. Dan aku bilang aku tidak apa – apa. Tapi apa mungkin aku baik – baik saja? Dia selalu membohongiku, dia selingkuh di depanku, dia melukaiku sesuka hatinya. Kenapa aku selalu mengatakan aku baik - baik saja? Karena jika tidak seperti ini aku takut akan menjadi gila. Rasanya aku mau mati! Hiks.." dan satu isakan berhasil lolos dari mulut Winwin.

"Aku juga ingin merasakan kebahagiaan. Aku ingin tertawa. Aku juga mau bahagia. Bersama dengan dia, hyung," dengan satu tarikan dari tangan Yuta yang tidak memegang payung, dia memeluk tubuh rapuh Winwin yang mulai terisak dengan keras. Mengelus surai basahnya. Berusaha untuk memberinya ketenangan di tengah hujan yang semakin turun dengan derasnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Winwin tetap melakukan rutinitas hariannya seperti biasa. Pergi ke kampus, mengerjakan tugas makalahnya, atau sekedar berdiskusi dengan teman sekelompoknya. Semuanya tetap berjalan dengan baik. Bahkan hingga ke hari – hari berikutnya.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh dirasakan Winwin. Tepatnya pada hari ke tiga setelah dia masuk, pemuda itu tidak menemukan Jaehyun di manapun. Bahkan teleponnya tidak di angkat dan pesannya tidak dibalas. Cukup aneh, karena selama ini Jaehyun selalu yang lebih dulu menghubunginya. Meskipun dia sedang dengan dunianya sendiri, Jaehyun tidak pernah tidak memberinya kabar.

 _'Aneh sekali,'_

Sesuatu yang tidak – tidak mulai bermunculan di kepala Winwin. Karena itu cepat – cepat dia membereskan kertas – kertas tugasnya ke dalam tas dan segera memakainya di punggung. Lalu dia keluar kelasnya dengan langkah yang terburu – buru. Dia batal mengerjakan tugasnya hari ini.

Dia akan ke apartement Jaehyun sekarang. Dia harus memastikan apa yang terjadi dengan kekasihnya.

Saat melintasi halaman kampusnya, Winwin bertemu dengan Taeyong yang sedang membawa akuarium besar berisi kura – kura.

"Winwin-ah!,"

"Ah! Hyung," Winwin menghentikan langkahnya, "apa itu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk benda yang di bawa pemuda cantik itu.

"Ini? Aku mau melakukan beberapa penelitian. Kau terlihat buru – buru, mau kemana?"

"Ne, aku mau ke tempat Jaehyun,"

"Jaehyun?"

Winwin menjawabnya dengan anggukan, "sudah tiga hari ini aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Dia juga tidak menghubungiku, bahkan pesan dan teleponku juga tidak dia jawab. Aku jadi khawatir,"

Taeyong terdiam sesaat, "mungkin kau memang harus menemuinya sekarang,"

"Ne?"

"Tiga hari yang lalu dia curhat tentangmu padaku, dia bilang jika dia ingin melepasmu,"

DEG.

Winwin melotot terkejut.

"Mwo? Dia bilang seperti itu?"

 _'Apa – apaan itu? Tanpa mengatakan apapun padaku, tiba – tiba saja dia ingin melepasku? Setelah semua yang dia lakukan selama ini? Dasar tidak tahu diri,'_

Taeyong menghela napas, "Dia tidak mau terus – terusan menyakitimu. Dia bilang jika sampai kapanpun, dia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri karena perbuatannya padamu selama ini. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. Jaehyun terlihat sangat menyesal, dan ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, selama hampir seumur hidup aku berteman dengannya, anak itu terlihat sangat depresi. Jadi lebih baik kau temui saja dia sekarang,"

"Ehh.. Gomawo, hyung,"

.

"Ah, Winwin-ah!" seakan teringat sesuatu Taeyong memanggilnya lagi membuat Winwin yang baru dua langkah berjalan, kembali berhenti.

"Ne?"

"Jaehyun sangat menyukaimu. Dia juga sangat mencintaimu. Mungkin dia sekarang hampir gila karena hal itu," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Taeyong barusan, Winwin merasa jika dia tidak bisa menunggu lagi, dia kembali berlari menuju ke apartement Jaehyun. Dia berlari, tanpa mempedulikan jika ada halte di dekat kampusnya. Karena terlalu lama baginya untuk sekedar menunggu bis yang berhenti.

.

.

.

Jaehyun Side

.

Jaehyun tengah berdiri di depan jendela apartement mewahnya. Di depan matanya terlihat pemandangan Kota Seoul yang sangat indah. Tapi kedua sorot matanya terlihat tidak terpaku pada pemandangan di depannya.

Sorot mata itu, terlihat kosong. Terlihat memikirkan banyak hal.

Memang benar. Pemuda itu memang sedang banyak pikiran. Bahkan saking banyaknya, dia merasa jika kepalanya sebentar lagi akan pecah.

Tapi dari sedemikian banyaknya pikiran yang ada di otaknya, hanya satu yang paling dominan.

Winwin.

Bayangan wajah sendu Winwin terus berlompatan di pikiran Jaehyun.

Hhh… Seandainya saja Jaehyun tidak pernah berbuat semaunya pada pemuda itu, mungkin sampai sekarang hubungan mereka akan baik – baik saja. Winwin tidak akan terluka dan Jaehyun tidak akan merasa sebersalah ini. Pemuda itu tak henti – hentinya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Dan sampai sekarang penyesalan seakan terus menggerogoti hatinya. Dengan kejam. Dan tanpa ampun.

 _'kau mengerikan Jung Jaehyun, Winwin bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun menyakiti perasaanmu,_ ' bisik suara dalam batinnya.

.

BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!

.

Tiba – tiba saja pintu apartementnya digedor dengan kencang, membuat Jaehyun menoleh menatap pintu tersebut.

"YA! JUNG JAEHYUN! BUKA PINTUNYA!"

Itu suara Winwin. Jaehyun sangat merindukan suara itu, sampai hampir gila rasanya. Tapi suara itu terdengar penuh amarah.

Kemudian terdengar bunyi 'TIT TIT TIT'. Jaehyun tahu, Winwin hafal pin apartementnya dan pemuda itu pasti sedang menggunakannya sekarang. Karena itu Jaehyun-"KAU SUDAH MENGGANTI PIN APARTEMENMU?! LICIK SEKALI!"

Jaehyun terpaksa melakukannya, karena dia tidak mau lagi bertemu dengan Winwin. Ah, bukan tidak mau, lebih tepatnya tidak berani. Jaehyun seakan tidak punya muka untuk bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

.

BRAK! BRAK! BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!

.

"ADA SESUATU YANG INGIN KUKATAKAN PADAMU! BUKA PINTUNYA!" perlahan Jaehyun berjalan mendekati pintu itu. Lalu berhenti tepat setengah meter di depannya.

.

BRAK! BRAK! BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!

.

"AKU BILANG PADAMU! ADA SESUATU YANG HARUS KU KATAKAN! BUKA PINTUNYA! AKU TAHU KAU DI DALAM!" _'Jika kau membuka pintu ini, Winwin akan kembali menderita,'_ sekuat tenaga Jaehyun menahan keinginan hatinya untuk membuka pintu tersebut.

.

BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!

.

Dengan keras, pintu itu kembali di gedor. Jaehyun yakin jika tangan Winwin pasti akan sakit dan memerah.

.

BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!

.

"KAU TIBA - TIBA MEMUTUSKAN HUBUNGAN DENGANKU, APA MAKSUDMU?! TEMAN - TEMANMU BILANG JIKA KAU TIDAK MAU TERUS MENYAKITIKU, KAU TIDAK MAU MELIHATKU TERUS MENAHAN PERASAANKU KARENA PERBUATAN BUSUKMU? BENARKAH?!" saat mendengar ini, wajah Taeyong langsung muncul di ingatan Jaehyun. Seharusnya dia tidak menceritakan masalahnya pada hyungnya yang satu itu. tapi yang menjadi fokus utama Jaehyun sekarang adalah pemuda yang ada di balik pintu itu. Selama berpacaran dengannya, ini merupakan pertama kalinya Jaehyun mendengar suara Winwin yang begitu emosi. Saat ini, dia seperti sebuah bom yang siap meledak kapanpun.

"KENAPA KAU BARU MELAKUKAN HAL ITU SEKARANG?!" Jaehyun tersenyum miris. Benar, kenapa baru sekarang dia memutuskan Winwin? Setelah pemuda itu menderita cukup banyak.

"KAU PIKIR DENGAN MEMUTUSKANKU AKAN MEMBUAT DOSA YANG PERNAH KAU PERBUAT PADAKU SELAMA INI SELESAI?! TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!" Bahkan jika Jaehyun memberikan seluruh hidupnya pada Winwin, itu tidak akan cukup untuk menebus dosa - dosanya.

"KAU SELALU MENYAKITI PERASAANKU, TAPI AKU TIDAK PERNAH MEMBALASMU! BERKENCAN DENGAN GADIS LAIN DI BELAKANGKU, AKU TETAP SETIA PADAMU! KAU PERGI MENINGGALKANKU, DAN AKU TETAP DIAM DI SINI! KAU SELALU MEMBOHONGIKU, WALAUPUN KENYATAANNYA AKU SELALU MEMPERCAYAIMU! KAU YANG SELALU TIBA - TIBA MEMBATALKAN JANJI YANG KAU BUAT SENDIRI, PADAHAL SAAT ITU AKU SUDAH MENUNGGUMU SELAMA BERJAM – JAM HINGGA HAMPIR MATI KEBOSANAN! LALU SETIAP HARI PARA FANSMU MENYERANGKU DENGAN KATA - KATA MENYAKITKANYA, MEMAKSAKU UNTUK MENGAKHIRI HUBUNGANKU DENGANMU! TAPI APA PERNAH MENGELUH PADAMU?! SEKARANG COBA PIKIRKAN LAGI! APA ADA CINTA YANG SEPERTI INI? AKU BERTANYA PADAMU, APA KAU BISA MENEMUKAN CINTA YANG SEPERTI INI DI ANTARA SELINGKUHAN - SELINGKUHANMU ITU? HAH?" dia memejamkan matanya, menahan nyeri yang mulai menyerang kepalanya. Tapi itu tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang ada di hatinya saat mendengar semua teriakan kekesalan Winwin.

 _'kau benar – benar bajingan, Jung Jaehyun!'_ umpatnya dalam hati.

"TAPI AKU TIDAK PEDULI DENGAN ITU, SEKARANG! KARENA AKU MENYADARI, JIKA KAU SEPERTI ITU KARENA KESALAHANKU! AKU TIDAK BISA MENGERTI DIRIMU DENGAN BAIK! DAN KAU JUGA TIDAK BISA MENGERTI DIRIKU DENGAN BAIK! SEHINGGA YANG KITA LAKUKAN SELAMA INI HANYALAH SALING MENYAKITI HATI SATU SAMA LAIN!" Jaehyun terkesiap mendengarnya.

"AKU JUGA MENYUKAIMU!"

"Hiks.. AKU JUGA SANGAT MENCINTAIMU!" sebulir air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Jaehyun saat mendengar kalimat yang keluar di sela isakkan Winwin.

"KARENA ITU AKU TIDAK MAU MELEWATKAN SETIAP DETIK TANPA DIRIMU! DAN AKU TIDAK KEBERATAN DENGAN SEMUA PERLAKUANMU PADAKU! AKU HANYA INGIN TERUS MENEMPEL PADAMU! BERADA DI SISIMU! DAN MEMANDANGI WAJAHMU SAMPAI AKU TIDAK MAMPU MELAKUKANNYA LAGI! " _'harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu padamu, harusnya aku yang memohon padamu, Win. Kau membuatku terlihat seperti iblis yang mengerikan,'_ batin Jaehyun dan sekarang dia juga menangis.

.

BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!

.

.

"Hiks.. JAEHYUN-AH! Hiks.. JANGAN LAKUKAN INI! JEBAL!" suara tangisan Winwin terdengar semakin mengiba. Sungguh, Jaehyun benar – benar tidak sanggup lagi mendengarnya.

"BUKA PINTUNYA!"

.

BRAK! BRAK! BRAK! Suara ketukan itu mulai melemah.

.

"JAEHYUN-AH! Hiks.. AKU BENAR - BENAR INGIN BERTEMU DENGANMU!"

Kedua tangan Jaehyun terkepal erat.

"JAEHYUN-AAAHH!"

 _'Ya Tuhan, jika aku menyakitinya lagi, maka ambilah nyawaku saat itu juga,'_

.

Setelah itu, tanpa mempedulikan apapun lagi, Jaehyun menarik gagang pintu dan membukanya. Menampilkan seorang pemuda yang terlihat begitu kacau.

Winwin.

Wajah yang selalu terlihat imut dan ceria. Mata yang selalu memandangnya jernih. Kali ini rautnya di penuhi air mata dan kelelahan, seolah baru saja memikul beban yang sangat berat.

Dan detik berikutnya, dengan satu tarikan di pinggang Winwin, Jaehyun memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Sementara itu, tangisan Winwin semakin keras. Dia menangis sambil memeluk leher Jaehyun tak kalah erat. Dan yang membuat hati Jaehyun semakin berdenyut nyeri adalah, tubuh mungil itu, bergetar dan basah karena keringat.

Butuh waktu beberapa saat bagi mereka untuk kembali tenang.

"Maafkan aku, Win. Sungguh, selama aku benar – benar merasa jahat untukmu. Tidak seharusnya kau melakukan ini untukku,"

Dalam pelukan Jaehyun, Winwin menggeleng. Walau suara tangisnya sudah berhenti, tapi isakkannya masih terdengar, "sudahlah, Jae. Sedikitpun aku tidak pernah benci padamu. Dan apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap bersamamu. Bahkan jika kau masih dengan Nayoung atau siapapun itu,"

Jaehyun tidak mengharapkan reaksi yang seperti itu dari Winwin. Akan lebih baik jika dia berteriak seperti tadi atau menamparnya, memukulinya. Jaehyun membenci kesedihan dan sedikit kekecewaan dalam suaranya.

 _'Ya Tuhan, kemana saja aku selama ini? Bodoh sekali aku menyia – nyiakannya?'_

Jaehyun mengelus kepala Winwin dengan sayang, "mulai sekarang, tidak akan ada orang lain lagi dalam hidupku. Yang ada sekarang hanyalah Winwin seorang dan selamanya akan seperti itu," kemudian Jaehyun melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya, memandang wajah Winwin yang merah dan sembab.

"Maafkan aku," dan Jaehyun tidak akan membiarkan Winwin menjawabnya, karena setelah itu, kedua tangannya memegang kedua sisi muka Winwin dan mengunci bibirnya dengan sebuah ciuman yang dalam. Dan dibalas oleh Winwin dengan mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan pemuda itu.

.

.

"Kau tahu? Jika bukan karena Yuta-hyung, kurasa kita tidak akan bisa seperti ini," ujar Jaehyun. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di sofa di dalam apartement Jaehyun. Winwin duduk di ujung sofa sementara Jaehyun duduk bersila di sebelahnya.

Winwin menoleh menatap Jaehyun, "benarkah? Apa dia katakan?"

"Tidak banyak. Dia hanya mengatakan jika aku benar – benar bodoh karena menyia – nyiakanmu, lalu dia memukulku. Ini," Jaehyun menunjuk sudut bibirnya - _yang baru di sadari Winwin-_ ternyata membiru. Winwin mengelus memar itu, "sakit?"

"Tidak juga. Tapi aku merasa beruntung dia memukulku, karena dengan begitu aku menyadari kebodohanku selama ini,"

"Kalau begitu, kau harus berterima kasih padanya," ujar Winwin.

"Nanti saja, karena aku masih ingin menyelesaikan urusanku yang ini," Jaehyun kemudian memeluk Winwin dengan erat, sambil mengusukkan dagunya di puncak kepala sang kekasih. Membuat Winwin tertawa.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Win,"

"Nado,"

Tanpa diketahui Winwin, Jaehyun tersenyum, _'kau sangat baik, Win. Pantas saja Yuta-hyung menyukaimu. Tapi aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu padanya begitu saja. Tidak akan pernah. Dan aku bersumpah,'_ batinnya.

.

.

Winwin percaya akan takdir. Dengan keyakinan itu dia telah melewati ribuan hari menyakitkannya yang penuh air mata dengan sabar. Kadang memang rasa lelah dan keingintahuan menggelitiknya. _'kapan kebahagiaanku bersama Jaehyun akan datang?'._ Pada masa – masa itu, semua masih menimbulkan tanda tanya besar. Tapi harapan yang besar dan kepercayaan yang matang akan kebahagiaan yang akan datang padanya, tak pernah meninggalkan hati pemuda imut itu.

.

Sementara untuk Jaehyun, Selama ini Jaehyun merasa jika dia telah kehilangan sensitifitas untuk membedakan mana yang cinta dan mana yang sekedar nafsu. Tapi waktu menggoreskan takdir yang tak bisa dikendalikan. Detik – detik yang berjalan dan kebaikan Winwin telah menciptakan sesuatu yang membuat Jaehyun, suka atau tidak, harus mengubah sikapnya. Dan dia telah menjerumuskan Jaehyun lebih jauh dalam lubang cinta. Di mana cinta itu hanya ada warna putih. Tanpa noda sedikitpun. Dan dunia itu, kembali menyadarkan Jaehyun dari kebodohannya.

.

FIN.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Flashback.._

 _"Ya! Jung Jaehyun!" Jaehyun yang tengah berdiri seorang diri di depan jendela kelasnya tiba – tiba dipanggil oleh Yuta yang baru saja datang._

 _Jaehyun menoleh, "Yuta-hyung, ada apa?"_

 _BUGH!_

 _Tiba – tiba saja Yuta menghantam wajah Jaehyun dengan tinjunya. Mengakibatkan pemuda itu limbung._

 _"Kenapa kau memukulku?" Jaehyun mencoba berdiri. Sudut bibirnya berdarah._

 _"Itu untuk kebohonganmu pada Winwin!" ujar Yuta sambil menatap Jaehyun penuh amarah. Dan ke_ mbali memukul Jaehyun _membuatnya jatuh tersungkur di antara bangku – bangku kelas._

 _Jaehyun berdiri dan balas memukul wajah Yuta. Membuatnya mundur sambil memegangi bibirnya yang berdarah._

 _"Kau memukulku karena dia?" Jaehyun menatap Yuta tidak mengerti, "kau menyukainya? Hah?"_

 _"Memangnya apa urusanmu jika aku menyukainya? Apa kau akan mempedulikannya kembali? Aku membiarkanmu mendekatinya hingga kau berpacaran dengannya, dan aku merelakan Winwin untukmu karena kupikir kau adalah temanku. Walaupun aku mencintainya, aku tetap menganggap Winwin sebagai temanku karena aku tahu, dia adalah milikmu. Tapi untuk sekarang, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu yang menyakitinya dengan cara yang menjijikan seperti itu. Apa belum cukup kau berkencan dengan gadis lain di depannya, lalu kau selalu mengkhianati janji yang sudah kau janjikan padanya? Bodoh sekali kau menyia – nyiakannya," Jaehyun terdiam mendengar ucapan Yuta. Diam – diam perasaan bersalah merasuk ke dalam jiwanya._

 _Yuta mendekati Jaehyun dan mencengkeram kerahnya dengan kedua tangannya "hentikan semua ini sekarang, atau aku akan mengambilnya darimu," desisnya tajam. Kemudian Yuta melepaskan cengkramannya dengan kasar, membuat Jaehyun terhuyung mundur kebelakang._

 _Tubuh Yuta lenyap di balik pintu kelasnya, tapi Jaehyun masih diam mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Perasaan bersalah terus berkecamuk dalam dirinya. 'apa yang sudah kulakukan?'_

 _Flashback end…_

.

.

Hai, yeorobun! Lama tak berjumpa! Saya balik lagi dengan ff ini. Request dari DayunorinoPEACH-nim kemarin dia minta songfic dari Mytha – Aku Cuma Punya Hati. Sebenernya udah lama banget mintanya tapi baru bisa publish sekarang, hehe mian. Habisnya saya sibuk banget #soksibuk

Mian kalau ini nggak sesuai dengan yang diinginkan. Ini saya berusaha sekuat tenaga buat ngidupin feelnya biar berasa.

Semoga nggak mengecewakan ya?

Gomawo ^^


End file.
